jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Shovelhelm
Shovelhelm (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka, pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Wygląd Głowa tego smoka przypomina tą, jaką ma Ostrykieł. Smok nie posiada rogu na nosie, zamiast niego ma tam tylko zgrubienie. Na jego dolnej szczęce znajduje się wypustka przypominająca róg. Samą głowę wieńczy kostna kryza, zakończona nieostrymi wypustkami. Osadzona jest na krótkiej szyi. Sylwetka Shovelhelma jest atletyczna, smok przypomina nią nieco Thunderclawa. Podobnie jak ten gatunek, Shovelhelm ma niezwykle małe przednie łapy oraz dość masywne tylne, z czego do chodzenia używa jedynie tych drugich. Skrzydła gada są na tyle proporcjonalne, by umożliwić mu swobodny lot. Korpus wieńczy się długim ogonem z charakterystyczną płetwą, podobną do tej na głowie. Siedlisko i dieta Nie jest znane jakiekolwiek naturalne siedlisko tego gatunku, a jedyni poznani przedstawiciele zamieszkiwali Smocze Sanktuarium. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk osobniki z tego gatunku można spotkać na Clattercliff Island. Dieta Shovelhelma opiera się na rybach, choć prawdopodobnie gustuje on rownież w innym mięsie zwierzęcym, na przykład w kurczakach lub owcach. Zachowanie i tresura Shovelhelmy są bardzo towarzyskie i łagodne, zarówno w stosunku do innych gadów, jak i do ludzi. Są zdolne współpracować z innymi gatunkami smoków, a nawet egzystować obok nich, na tym samym terenie, i korzystać z tych samych źródeł pożywienia. Zwierzęta są również dość inteligentne - zamiast atakować, starają się znaleźć bardziej pokojowe wyjście z sytuacji. Nie wiadomo, jak wytresować smoki z tego gatunku, choć ze względu na ich łagodną naturę zapewne nie jest to trudne i polega na zdobyciu ich zaufania poprzez pomoc bądź zaoferowanie pożywienia. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Shovelhelm dysponuje zwyczajnym, pomarańczowym płomieniem. Może zionąć nim, formując go w strumień lub zatrzymać w paszczy i posłużyć się nim jako pochodnią. Kopanie Smoki te są dobrą pomocą dla budowniczych. Pracowite i uczynne, używają swoich spiczasto zakończonych, mocnych pysków do kopania i uderzania, ułatwiając pracę wikingom. Etapy rozwoju Shovelhelm Egg.png|Jajo Shovelhelm Hatchling.png|Pisklę Shovelhelm - NBG.png|Dorosły osobnik Shovelhelm titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo ma dosyć ciekawy kształt, gdyż posiada coś na wzór korony z kolców z każdej strony. Poza tym ma owalny, regularny kształt, a wielkością jest zbliżone do innych smoczych jaj. Skorupa ma delikatną, błękitną barwę z ciemnymi, zielonkawymi pasami. Pisklę Oprócz rozmiaru, nieco mniejszej kostnej kryzy z tyłu głowy oraz nieproporcjonalnie dużych skrzydeł, młody Shovelhelm nie różni się znacząco od dorosłego gada. Kolor pisklaka wydaje się również nieco bardziej blady, w szczególności na głowie i końcach skrzydeł. Tytan Tytaniczny Shovelhelm wydaje się nieco masywniejszy i większy. Jego róg nosowy, kostna kryza z tyłu głowy, a także wachlarz na ogonie są dłuższe i nieznacznie powiększone. Kolor również ulega zmianie na brązowo-żółty z niebieskimi i purpurowymi elementami. Słabości *Shovelhelmy są dość powolne w powietrzu i na ziemi, dosyć łatwo jest więc im uciec. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Smok pojawia się już w chwili porwania Czkawki, gdy przedstawiciel tego gatunku o imieniu Clawlifter ściąga chłopaka z siodła i zanosi do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Czkawka próbuje zjednać sobie smoki płonącą klingą Piekielnika, na co reaguje większość z nich, jednak Clawlifter ciągle nie ufa przybyszowi i dopiero niewielki wybuch gazu Zębiroga przekonuje Shovelhelma do człowieka. Wiele smoków tego gatunku można również zauważyć w samym Sanktuarium oraz po wyzwoleniu wyspy Berk. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Shovelhelmy licznie pojawiają się w ostatniej części trylogii na Berk - po powrocie Czkawki i jeźdźców i z misji ratunkowej można dostrzec Shovelhelma, który opieka nadziane na długi patyk ryby. Są obecne podczas relokacji berkian, niosąc ich dobytek razem z innymi smokami. Wiele osobników tego gatunku zamieszkuje także Ukryty Świat, gdzie kłaniają się one wraz ze stadem przed królem smoków - Szczerbatkiem. Po zwycięstwie nad Grimmelem smoki wracają do swojego miejsca pochodzenia. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Clawlifter Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Exotic Shovelhelm *Gnawhelm *Guslout *Damsail W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Shovelhelm pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 26 lutego 2016 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada własną animację. Zobacz też en:Shovelhelm fr:Kraktopelle de:Schaufelhelm es:Albañilero ru:Шлемонос it:Badilelmo fr:Kraktopelle Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Shovelhelmy